


Never a Question

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Never a Question

Title: Never a Question  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles   
Timeline: AU, S5ish…no Dawn, no Riley, no Glory.  
Synopsis: Buffy has some news, but isn’t sure how Giles is going to take it.   
Author’s Note: As always, special thanks to A for looking over my fic for me.

Buffy walked into the Magic Box, sighing as the bell above the door alerted her arrival. Giles looked up from the book he was reading at the table and gave her a soft smile.

“Hello, Buffy.”

“Hey…” She replied, pausing as she realised that Anya hadn’t suddenly appeared. “You alone?”

He nodded slowly, closing the book and leaning back in his chair. “Yes. I, uh…sent Anya on an errand.”

Buffy chuckled softly. “Getting on your nerves today?”

“Something like that.” He replied, regarding her closely. “Are you alright?”

“What do you mean?” 

He raised an eyebrow and gestured vaguely in her direction. “You seem very nervous. Jittery, even. I’m not sure that there’s one relaxed muscle in your body at the moment. Everything about you screams…tension. What’s wrong?”

“Sometimes I wish you could just be…clueless-guy. But, no…no, you’re always hyperaware-guy.”

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Well, in all fairness…that’s a huge part of my responsibilities as Watcher. To be…hyperaware.”

“I guess…” She answered, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “I…I need to talk to you.”

He stood up and pulled a chair out, gesturing towards it as he reached out and gently took hold of her arm. “Please…sit down.”

She exhaled slowly and sat down, watching as he pulled his chair closer and turning it so that it was facing her. She twisted a ring on her finger, an action that Giles easily interpreted as heightened anxiety in her. He sat down and leaned forward, placing his hands on her knees as he looked into her eyes. 

“Talk to me, Buffy.” He whispered gently, rubbing his thumbs in small circles in an effort to get her to relax somewhat.

“I don’t…” She sighed heavily and shook her head. “I don’t even know what to say…”

She looked down and bit her lip, twisting the ring again. His eyes remained on her face. 

“Perhaps, it would be beneficial to just…say…whatever it is that’s troubling you?”

She nodded absently, obviously searching for words…gathering courage. He was more than slightly intrigued by her behaviour. 

“Buffy?” He prompted softly, thumbs still rubbing in gentle circles. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m pregnant.”

He nodded slowly, continuing his gentle touch. “How far along?”

“About eight weeks.” She replied, her voice dropping to a nervous whisper. 

He tilted his head slightly, his eyes still trained on her face and his thumbs still moving softly against the inside of her knees. He hesitated only a moment before asking a simple three word question.

“Is it mine?”

She looked up then, tears glistening in her eyes. “I don’t know.”

He lifted his left hand to her cheek, lovingly caressing her skin. “Does Tyler know?”

She shook her head and covered his right hand with her left. “I haven’t spoken to him since I broke up with him. I’m pretty sure he went to LA a few weeks ago…”

Giles slowly nodded. He and Buffy had officially been together for seven weeks, but there was that first time a week earlier…when she had come by to talk after patrol…when she had still been with Tyler. Their talk had quickly turned into much more after a few admissions by her…followed by a few confessions by him. Those confessions had led to him taking her to his bed…and her calling his name numerous times as they made love until the sun began to rise. She had ended her relationship with Tyler the next day…and then she had come back to Giles, to his apartment…his bed. 

A week later, they decided it would be in everyone’s best interest to not hide this new turn in their relationship and make it official. As it turned out, no one was really surprised. 

With Buffy being ‘about eight weeks’ pregnant, there was a chance he could be the father. He had been ill-prepared for an unexpected sexual liaison that first night. However, there was also a good chance that Tyler could be. Tyler and Buffy had been in a relationship for a fair few months and obviously condom use hadn’t been ever-present. Giles had asked her, that first night, if they had needed to pause so he could make a quick trip to the shop down the street. She had replied that she was on the pill. Obviously, the pill was not 100% effective...just as stated in the fact sheets.

He cleared his throat softly, his thumb gently wiping away a tear that had spilled down her cheek. “What do you want to do?”

Her eyes widened slightly. “What? What do you mean? I…I can’t…I don’t think I could…”

He shook his head quickly. “No, love. That’s not what I meant. Do you want to talk to Tyler? See where he stands on this?”

Buffy looked into his eyes, surprised at the depth of love and understanding he wasn’t hiding from her. “Where do _you_ stand on this?”

“With you. Right here, with you.” He replied, confusion showing in his eyes. “Where else would I be?”

“But…” She swallowed, tightening her hand around his on her knee. “This baby…it might not be yours.”

“But the baby _is_ yours.” He replied softly with a smile. “Biology isn’t a necessity in parenting, Buffy. I would love this child dearly either way, regardless of true paternity.”

She tilted her head slightly and stared at him. “I don’t understand how you can be so…understanding…about this.”

“I dare say that it would be more difficult if you were still sleeping with Tyler. Or if you had gone back to him after that night.” He sighed softly and slid off of his chair to kneel before her. “But, there has been no evidence of that. Am I wrong in believing you haven’t been with him since?”

She shook her head with no hesitation. He smiled and then leaned into her, gently brushing his lips across hers. 

“Then who am I to punish an innocent child…or you…or us?”

“We can…we can do a test…” She offered quietly.

Giles merely shook his head and pulled her into his arms. “There’s no need. At least, not for me. If you want me to be tested so that you can be sure, I have no issues with that. But, if you’re wanting the test to ease _my_ mind – there’s no need.”

“Do you want this baby?” She asked hesitantly.

He paused for a brief moment and gave her a gentle smile. “I have to be completely honest in saying that I’ve never entertained the notion that I’d ever be a father. And this isn’t what I expected, at least…not now. But, here I am…with this opportunity presented to me by the woman I love. My only answer is yes.”

Another tear spilled down her cheek. “I’m scared, Giles. I mean…I’m the Slayer. I have to patrol…how do I keep the baby safe while I’m…”

“We’ll figure it out, Buffy.” Giles gently wiped the tear away and looked into her eyes. “There’s more there than just concern about your duty.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to take this so…well.” She whispered.

His eyes sparkled as his smile returned. “I’m full of surprises, Buffy. Haven’t you learned that yet?”

“What if it _is_ Tyler’s? What if Tyler finds out? What if – ”

He cut her off with a kiss, slipping his hand to the back of her neck as he nudged his tongue into her mouth. She had just draped her arms over his shoulders when the bell over the front door sounded.

“Good God…you could at least go into the back room! Anyone could walk in here and the last thing we need is for people thinking this is a sex shop or something.”

Giles pulled from the kiss and sighed heavily. “I love you, Buffy.”

“I love you, too.” She whispered, allowing her fingers to caress his jawline. “Are we really doing this?”

“Are you really pregnant?” He asked softly, leaning into her touch as she nodded slowly. “Then, yes…we’re really doing this.”

“You’re pregnant?!” Anya’s eyes widened as she dropped the bag she was carrying onto the counter. “Condoms! Jesus Christ, it’s not that hard of a concept…” 

“Yes, well…it only takes once.” Giles stated, glancing towards Anya.

“Or one night.” Buffy amended, smiling nervously as Giles blushed lightly. 

Anya rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You’ll need protection…”

Buffy’s brow furrowed in confusion. “It’s not like I can get _more_ pregnant.”

Anya stared at her. “For patrols. You’re still the Slayer, right? I mean, it’s not like you get to not be the Slayer while you’re with child. Right, Giles?”

“Um, yes…yes, that’s correct…” Giles cleared his throat. “We were actually just discussing that a moment ago.”

Anya snorted. “Looked like you were getting ready to re-enact the moment of conception to me.”

Giles coughed lightly as he pushed himself up from his kneeling position in front of Buffy and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yes, well…that wasn’t my intention. I was merely attempting to calm her…”

“Calm? Trust me, Giles… _that_ will _never_ calm any woman.” Anya arched an eyebrow. “Unless she was panicking.” She turned her eyes to Buffy. “Were you panicking? About being pregnant?”

Buffy shrugged a shoulder. “I’ve never been pregnant…and it’s not like we’ve been together for very long…”

Anya started to laugh and then shook her head. “You two have been together for years. Maybe not giving each other orgasms together, but you’ve been together for as long as I’ve known you. You just didn’t realise it.”

Giles gently placed his hand on Buffy’s shoulder, smiling at her as she looked up at him. Buffy returned his smile, covering his hand with hers.

“I mean, it could be worse.” Anya continued as she moved behind the counter and started unpacking the bag she had brought in. “It could be that asshole Tyler’s baby…”

Their smiles faded and Giles gently cleared his throat. “Yes, well…”

Anya looked up, perplexed for a moment and then her eyes widened. “It _could_ be that asshole Tyler’s baby?” 

“Please don’t say anything.” Buffy said softly, urgency in her tone, as her eyes glistened. “No one can know…not right now. I just, I can’t…”

“I won’t say anything, Buffy.” Anya said, the compassion in her voice causing Giles to stare at her in surprise. “Things happen, but this guy…” She gestured to Giles and paused for a brief second. “This guy really loves you and he’s not going anywhere.”

She turned her eyes to Giles and stared at him for a moment. “You’re _not_ going anywhere...” 

Giles chuckled softly and shook his head. “Fairly certain that would have been obvious, considering what you walked in on…”

Anya gestured vaguely and looked back at Buffy. “Not many men would agree to take on responsibility for a child that might not be his…much less _want_ to. He’s genuine, Buffy. You know this, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Buffy whispered, standing up and sliding her hand into Giles’. “You promise you won’t say anything? To anyone? Not even Xander?”

Anya nodded slowly. “I promise, not a word. That’s your story to tell, not mine.”

When Buffy and Giles both stared at her incredulously, she rolled her eyes. “I’ve come a long way over the years, you know.”

Giles offered her a gentle smile as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Buffy’s hand. “Yes. Yes, you have, Anya. Thank you.”

“Go home, have orgasms. I’ll lock up tonight.” She replied with a smile. 

Buffy rolled her eyes in amusement, thankful that the seriousness of the situation had been broken momentarily. Giles opened his mouth, then closed it again. There was no point in responding. Instead, he gave her a gentle nod and then led Buffy out the door with his hand on the small of her back. 

She watched them leave, smiling as he opened the passenger door for Buffy. She gave a small wave as Giles glanced back at her through the window. 

After watching them drive away, she set back to unloading the bag she had brought in. She also made a mental note to talk to Giles about getting a new car. She knew that he loved the BMW, but she wasn’t sure that a convertible was the best option to have with a baby.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Giles smiled as he looked down at Buffy. Her fingers wrapped around the spindles of his headboard, her skin glistening with sweat, her breasts jostling with his thrusts, her head thrown back exposing her throat to him. He watched a bead of sweat roll down her throat to pool in the hollow between her collarbones. As her legs tightened around him, he licked his lips. 

She was on the edge of climax…and had been for far too long. He slowed his thrusts, reaching up to caress her cheek as her eyes snapped open.

“Giles…don’t…”

“Shh…” He whispered, gently untangling her legs from around him. “Roll over, love.”

“Huh?” She whimpered as he slowly pulled his cock from her. “Giles…”

“I’m not stopping. But, you’re not going to come like this tonight.” He gently tapped her hip. “Roll over…”

After a moment, she did as he asked…sighing heavily as he carefully pulled her up onto her knees in front of him. “Please, Giles…”

“Don’t beg, love. No need for that.” He closed his eyes as he re-entered her, gasping as her inner walls contracted around him. “Okay?”

“Yeah…uh-huh…” She panted, pushing back against him. 

He took a deep breath and placed his left hand between her shoulder blades, gently pushing her upper body down onto the mattress. “Tell me if it’s too much…”

As her breasts touched the mattress, he began thrusting into her again. She cried out in pleasure, the change of position enabling his cock to hit all of the right spots with each thrust. Within moments she was trembling beneath him, quivering around him. His pace increased, his thrusts becoming shallower as he neared his own orgasm.

“Buffy, love…” He whispered, an urgency to his tone that surprised even him.

“God, Giles…right… _fuck me_ …right there…” 

His hand gripped her hip tightly as she screamed his name and flooded his cock as she came violently. He rode out her orgasm and then came deep within her, her name falling from his lips on a loud groan. 

“Jesus…what the…” Buffy panted as Giles collapsed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. “What the fuck was…that?”

He grinned and wiped her sweat-dampened hair back from her face before brushing his lips across hers. 

“That was me not letting myself come without you.”

“That was…intense…”

“Quite.” He agreed, sliding his hand down to her hip. “Too intense?”

She searched his eyes and then smiled. “No…I’ve just never been in that position before…”

He narrowed his eyes. “We were in that position just the other night…”

She giggled softly and shook her head. “No. No, I mean…being that close and not being able to come.”

“Oh…” Giles responded softly.

Buffy’s smile faded somewhat. “That’s not what I meant, Giles. What I meant was being that close and then having the guy actually wait for me.”

“Oh.” 

His tone was a bit brighter, causing her smile to return. “The fact that you stopped and changed things so I could? That was…”

“Unexpected?” He supplied when she trailed off.

“No, it was a very _you_ thing to do.” She replied, licking her lips. “It was…a bit mind-blowing.”

“I love you.” He whispered.

She leaned into him and kissed him softly, running her fingers over his chest. “I love you too.”

He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so that she was snuggled into his side with her head on his shoulder. Her fingers continued to roam aimlessly across his chest.

“We, um…we should probably talk, right? About…things…” She said quietly, sighing as his fingers lightly stroked her side. “How all of this is going to work – and how you really feel about this baby.”

His fingers stopped their motion and he turned his head to look at her. “How I _really_ feel?”

“Giles…” She sighed and pushed herself up until she was sitting next to him. “There is not one part of you that ever liked Tyler…”

“Bloody pillock…” Giles muttered under his breath, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard.

She wrapped the sheet around her and nodded. “That’s what I mean. How are you going to deal if it turns out that this baby is his and not yours?”

Giles thought for a moment and then rubbed the back of his neck as he met her eyes. “Firstly, being a pillock isn’t an inherited trait. Secondly, I believe I told you earlier that I will love this child regardless. I already do, Buffy. This baby…” He glanced down towards her abdomen and then quickly back to her eyes. “This child is a Giles, if you’ll allow it.”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “You want him…or her…to have your name?”

“I want to be the father, Buffy. Biological or not…” He exhaled softly and reached up, gentle fingers caressing her cheek. “I’m not sure what I have to do to convince you of this.”

“I want you to be the father.” She replied softly, tears glistening in her eyes. “I want to see you when I look at him…or her. And I’m scared that if you’re not the biological father…” 

A tear slipped down her cheek and she closed her eyes as his thumb wiped it away.

“What if he looks like Tyler?”

The bed shifted and she jumped slightly, startled as his lips lovingly caressed hers. Once he pulled away, she opened her eyes to find him smiling warmly at her.

“I’ll teach him the Queen’s English, instil a love of Doctor Who and proper tea, teach him Aramaic or Sumerian and Latin, instruct him in how to play music and how to clean a sword – carefully, of course.” He answered, his smile shining brightly in his eyes. “You’ll look beyond the eye or hair color…and you’ll see me…because I love him. Or…her.”

“Giles…”

“Do you _trust_ me, Buffy?” 

She nodded with no hesitation. “You know I do.”

“Do you _truly_ love me?”

“You’re my future, Giles.” She whispered emotionally.

“Then trust me now, love. Know that what I’ve said is the truth. I love you and I love this child. Love is _never_ a question. Allow me to be the father I wished I had as a child.”

She searched his eyes and found only love and understanding. With a nod, her smile returned. “Okay…”

“Okay?” 

“Very okay.” She answered, moving back into his arms and snuggling against his chest. “So…we’re having a baby, then.”

He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Seems as such, yes.”

“What are we going to tell the guys? You know Willow is going to do the calculations within seconds…” 

“Mm-hm.” He shifted gently, manuevering his body back down to the mattress and pulling her with him. “I’m sure she will.”

“What are you doing?” She asked, finding herself on her back with him leaning over her.

“If you have to ask, I’m obviously doing something very wrong.”

“We still need to talk about protection. You know, patrolling and fighting and…things not conducive to pregnancy?”

“And we will…” He murmured, his mouth placing a line of warm kisses along her neck and across her throat. “Later…”

“Giles…”

He lifted his head at her exasperated tone and smiled. “I promise, Buffy. We’ll figure it out. But, please…can we research that later?”

“You normally jump at the chance to research…”

He heard _something_ in her tone and tilted his head. “Buffy?”

“Please don’t be a guy right now, Giles. God knows how much I want you and how turned on I am, but please…just don’t be a guy right now. Be one later…but right now be my Watcher, just for a little while. Let’s figure this out and then…you can be a guy. Okay?”

He moved to her side, sliding his left hand to rest on her abdomen. “I’m sorry. Of course, you’re right. I just…I’m sorry…”

“I like you as a guy, Giles.” She whispered, covering his hand with hers. “But, we need to sort this out. It’s kind of important, yeah?”

He nodded in agreement and gave her a soft kiss before he gestured towards the stairs. “I’ll go get started. Would you like some tea?”

“I’ll make it. You do the book thing, I’ll make the tea…then we research together.”

He grinned and slipped out of the bed. He glanced at her when he heard her heavy sigh as he went about getting dressed.

“Sigh all you want, love. I need to be your Watcher right now.” He said with an amused smile.

“Watch me, then…” She said and climbed out of the bed, chuckling as his eyes raked over her nude form as she made her way to his closet. 

“Fucking hell, Buffy…” He muttered, watching as she slipped into one of his shirts and rolled up the sleeves.

She gave him a wink and motioned towards the stairs. “Go on, Watcher. I’ll be down in a few minutes to start the tea…”

He took a step towards her, stopping when she held up her hand. “Right, yeah…um…books and…things…”

With that, he turned abruptly and quickly made his way downstairs. She laughed softly and pulled out a pair of her shorts from one of the dresser drawers. True to her word, she made her way downstairs and headed towards the kitchen.

He was already deep in research mode with three books open in front of him.

She smiled lovingly at him and put the kettle on to boil.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Pregnant?!” Willow squealed happily. “Oh my god…oh…my…god…”

Xander stared at them, open-mouthed…eyes darting back and forth between them. Anya merely smiled, relaxing comfortably on the sofa next to Xander.

Giles handed Buffy a cup of tea, gently sliding his fingers across her shoulder as he moved behind her.

Xander glanced at Anya, eyes widening as he gestured towards Buffy and Giles. “You’re not going to say anything?”

“I already knew.” She answered with a smile.

Buffy took a sip of the tea, smiling at Giles as he sat down next to her…a book in his hand, his finger marking his place. 

“How far along are you?” Willow asked, eyes still wide with excitement.

Buffy hesitated only for a moment before quietly answering. “About eight weeks.”

Willow’s eyes got wider and then narrowed slightly as she darted her gaze between Buffy and Giles. “But…eight weeks? Are you sure?”

Buffy nodded slowly, sighing as Giles took her hand into his. “Yeah…well, according to the doctor.”

“But…” Willow leaned forward slightly, tilting her head in confusion. “Tyler?”

Xander turned to stare at Willow. “What the hell does he have to do with anything? He hasn’t been around for months…”

Willow raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, about two months. Which equates to about…eight weeks.”

“And? I mean…” Xander trailed off, eyes widening as the light bulb finally clicked. “Holy shit…”

Anya offered Giles and Buffy a supportive smile, but remained quiet. Giles cleared his throat and Xander and Willow automatically looked at him.

“The true paternity is a bit uncertain at the moment, but I am taking responsibility for the child.”

“Huh?” Xander asked, obviously still trying to work the situation out in his head.

Anya leaned over, placing her hand on his arm. “They’re not sure if the actual father is Giles or Tyler. But, Giles is going to raise the baby as his either way.”

Xander stared at her. “Why aren’t you asking questions about this?”

“I already knew this part, too.” She replied with a smile. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked, glancing back at Giles and Buffy.

Willow turned to Anya as well, awaiting the response to that question.

Anya shrugged her shoulder. “It wasn’t my story to tell. And, at the end of the day, does it really matter? Giles and Buffy are having a baby and they’re going to be wonderful parents.”

“But…” Willow started and then paused momentarily. “Okay, that’s a pretty stand-up guy thing to do, Giles. But…what if Tyler comes back? And…well, what if he finds out?”

Giles took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Granted, I don’t know him very well…however, I get the distinct sensation that he would be quite okay with not pursuing his parental rights. Should he be the biological father.”

“Bloody pillock…” Anya muttered under her breath.

Giles glanced at her and smiled. 

“And…you’re really okay with raising a kid that might not be yours?” Xander asked.

“I did okay with you.” Giles responded softly.

Xander reddened and his eyes glistened. “Well played, Giles. Well played.”

At that, Anya’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Okay, anyone else find it weird that he thinks of Xander as a kid, but Buffy as worthy of giving orgasms?”

Giles shook his head slowly. “You were doing so well, Anya.”

“Well?” She asked, obviously waiting for an answer that no one was willing to give to her. 

Buffy gently squeezed Giles’ hand before pulling away and placing her mug on the coffee table. “So, Giles and I have been researching about protection.”

Xander leaned back and chuckled. “A little late for that…”

Giles stared at him. Xander’s chuckle died as quickly as it had begun. 

“Sorry…” Xander said, having the good grace to look ashamed.

Giles gave him a quick nod and then turned his eyes back to Buffy.

Buffy shook her head and continued. “Protection for me…and the baby. Because, hey…still the Slayer, still have a duty to keep the world safe and all…” 

“And what did you find?” Willow asked, glancing at the table full of open books.

“There have been a few Slayers who have successfully given birth throughout the years.” Giles stated. “In fact, out of the Slayers who have fallen pregnant…there has been a 100% success rate of birth. Looking through their Watcher journals, it seems as though there is a sort of mystical protection in place…I’m not really sure how it works, but there have been four in recent times that we can research.” 

Willow arched an eyebrow as she looked down at one of the journals that was open on the table. “Recent times, Giles? This one was in 1858…”

“Yes, well…’recent’ is relative, in this instance.” Giles replied with a shrug.

Xander smiled and leaned forward, rubbing his hands together. “Four journals, four of us…hand me one.”

Anya stared at him. “There are five of us in this room…”

Xander nodded and gestured towards Giles, who was still holding the book that had been in his hand since their arrival. “Yeah, but Giles already has a book…which leaves the four of us to look through the journals…”

Anya turned her eyes to Giles. “What book do you have?”

“General protection spells…” He answered with a smile. “I found a few that might add some extra protection – ”

“Okay, how about I take over with general protection and you take one of the journals?” She interrupted, holding her hand out for the book.

When he didn’t immediately hand it to her, she sighed heavily. “Come on, Giles…you’re the first Watcher I’ve ever been able to understand. They all write like they wanted to be Shakespeare or something. Watchers are fucking weird…well, except for you. You’re not…you write like a normal person.”

Giles chuckled and handed the book over to her as he made his way to the table. “Fair enough.”

“How come that never worked for me?” Xander asked, doing his best not to pout.

Anya smiled and patted his knee. “He likes me more.”

Giles rolled his eyes and picked up the earliest journal and the most recent, before settling back down next to Buffy. He handed the most recent to Buffy and smiled. 

“Less Shakespeare…”

She smiled back and carefully opened the book. 

* * * 

Three hours later, Giles smiled as he carefully pulled the book from Buffy’s hands and handed it to Willow. She’d fallen asleep half an hour earlier, resting her head against his shoulder as she did her best to read the journal. 

“You should probably take her up to bed…” Anya said softly.

Xander chuckled as Buffy shifted in her sleep, curling up on the cushions next to Giles and resting her head on his left thigh. “Or…not.”

Giles grinned and moved the book he was reading to rest on his right thigh, running the fingers of his left hand through her hair. “She’s fine where she is.”

Willow sighed heavily as she looked through the journal that Giles had handed her. “No wonder she fell asleep. The way this guy wrote is pretty boring.”

Giles laughed and nodded in agreement. “Crowley was an honourable man, but very...dry.”

Xander snapped his book shut and shook his head. “So, the most I was able to get was that this guy’s Slayer got stronger after getting pregnant. He didn’t know why, the Council didn’t know why…it just happened.”

“Hm, yes…Lassiter stated much the same. Increased speed, stamina, and strength…” Giles responded absently.

Willow tilted her head as she read a passage in Crowley’s journal. “So…this guy, Crowley, says the same. But, at least he made an effort to try to talk to beings higher up the food chain than the Council.”

Giles looked over at her as he adjusted his glasses. “Oh?”

“Yeah…made an effort, got nowhere. Just the same – the child will be protected, the Slayer will be protected until the child is born and then everything reverts back to normal.” She shrugged a shoulder and smiled. “Sounds like everything is going to be okay. Should you call someone in the Council to let them know?”

Giles sighed heavily. “Probably.”

Xander arched an eyebrow at him. “Are you going to?”

Giles rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced down at his sleeping Slayer. “Probably.”

Anya stared at Giles. “I don’t like them.”

“Few do.” He replied. “But they do get the job done…for the most part.”

“They’re evil.” Anya huffed.

Xander slowly turned to look at her. “Not _all_ of them…” 

Anya rolled her eyes. “Giles knows I wasn’t including him…”

Buffy shifted, nuzzling his thigh as she slid her fingers along the inner seam of his jeans. He looked down quickly, gently covering her fingers with his to still her movement. 

Willow smiled, causing Giles to blush lightly when he looked back up. “Is there anything else we can help with tonight, Giles?”

He cleared his throat softly and shook his head. “I think we’ve done all we can tonight. I do appreciate your assistance…”

Willow stood up and walked over, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “We’re always here for you guys. Congratulations, Giles.”

His eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. “Thank you, Willow.”

Xander stood up and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He smiled shyly at Giles and shrugged a shoulder. “What you said earlier…about raising me?”

Giles nodded silently, gently stroking Buffy’s hair. 

“I _wish_ you were my Dad. My life would’ve been a lot less stressful in high school.” His eyes glistened as he looked down at Buffy and then back to Giles. “You’re an amazing Dad, Giles.”

Giles smiled warmly, his own eyes glistening as well. “I’m very proud of the man you’re becoming, Xander.”

Xander gave him a lopsided grin, pulling his right hand out of his pocket and gesturing towards Buffy. “Need any help getting her into bed?”

Anya smacked his arm. “Hey!”

“Ow…” Xander turned and stared at his girlfriend. 

Giles chuckled softly. “I think I can manage just fine, Xander. Thank you.”

“Yeah, he can manage just fine, Xander.” Anya echoed in a tone dripping with annoyance. “I’m sure he’s carried her up the stairs more times than he can count by now…”

Xander opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by Willow grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the door. 

“Call us if you need anything, okay?” She said as she opened the door.

Giles nodded, smiling in amusement as Anya continued to argue with Xander. As the door closed, Buffy sighed heavily.

“You’re awake?” He asked quietly.

“Mm…not long though.” She replied, nuzzling his thigh before looking up at him. “Anya can be a bit…shrill…”

Giles laughed and ran his hand down her back. “That she can.”

“Giles?” She said after a moment, sliding her fingers along his inner thigh as she had in her sleep earlier.

“Hm?” He murmured, slipping his fingers underneath her shirt to caress her skin.

“Sorry I fell asleep, but…did you find out anything?” She asked, inhaling sharply as his fingertips traced her spine.

“Possibly, but I should contact the Council for clarification on a few – ”

She sat up quickly, eyes wide. “The Council?! Why do we have to get them involved?”

“Because you’re the Slayer. And you’re pregnant.”

She stared at him. “What are they going to do?”

His eyes narrowed in confusion. “Do? They’re not going to _do_ anything, Buffy.”

“Giles…they _always do something_.”

He lifted his left hand and lovingly caressed her cheek. “I just need some clarification on a passage that Willow read in Crowley’s journal. Apparently, there is an inherent protection that automatically…activates…upon pregnancy in a Slayer. I just want to know if that inherent protection is enough in this day and age or if we should…top it up, per se.”

“Oh…” She said quietly, relaxing into his touch. “Travers isn’t going to come here with a bunch of guys and _test_ that protection or anything?”

Giles’ eyes darkened slightly in sudden anger. “If Travers so much as steps foot in Sunnydale, there will be hell to pay.”

Buffy’s smile slowly returned. “Wow…I haven’t seen that look in a very long time.”

“What look?” He asked, the darkness fading as quickly as it had appeared.

“The one that says ‘come near my Slayer and you’ll have to deal with me’…”

“It was never my Slayer that I was protecting in those times.” He looked into her eyes, his head tilting slightly. “It was my…well, it was you. It was Buffy.”

She leaned forward suddenly and captured his lips in a heated kiss. One that he returned instantly, slipping his tongue into her mouth as his hands pulled her closer to him.

After a few moments, she pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. “Can you be a guy now?”

He grinned and glanced towards the loft as he nodded. “Very much so.”

She returned his grin and stood, pulling him up with her.

* * *

A few hours later, she looked up at him as he ended the call and gently tossed the phone onto the bedside table. 

“And the verdict is?” She asked, sitting up next to him and pulling the sheet up around her chest. 

“They’re going to look into it and get back to me in a few days.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “A few days? We live on a Hellmouth…”

He nodded in agreement and yawned. “Mm-hm…which is why we’ll perform one of the spells that Anya found earlier. Just in case…”

“You’re tired.” Buffy said quietly, reaching out and gently stroking his chest.

“Mm…it’s late and there’s been a fair amount of physical exertion…”

She chuckled and gestured towards the lamp. “Turn it off and let’s get some rest, then…”

He leaned over and turned the light off, before sliding down onto the mattress and rolling onto his side facing her. “Come here, love…”

She kissed his lips softly before turning and pressing her back against his chest, resting her head on his outstretched arm. “I love you, Giles.”

He draped his free arm over her hip and pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. “Love you…”

Buffy smiled as she listened to Giles’ breathing even out as he fell asleep. She was content to listen to him sleep for a while before snuggling back against him and closing her eyes. She was vaguely aware of his hand moving to cover her abdomen as sleep quickly found her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Three Months Later_

“For God’s sake, Buffy…plunge and move on…” Giles admonished as Buffy toyed with the vampire.

Anya grinned and offered Xander her bag of chips. Xander blindly reached into the bag as he watched Buffy. Willow shook her head in amusement as Buffy finally dusted the vampire, following a particularly funny pun.

Buffy twirled her stake in her hand before slipping it into her pocket, smiling brightly at Giles. “Plunged…and moving on…”

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. “Bloody hell, Buffy…that could’ve, _should’ve_ , been finished ages ago.”

“I have super protection, Giles. What are you worried about?”

“You…and my son.” He answered softly, causing everyone to turn to stare at him.

Buffy’s eyes sparkled. “I thought we were going to keep that to ourselves…”

“Hm?” He glanced over at their friends, who were currently leaning against a rather large headstone with wide eyes and open mouths. “Oh, bloody hell…”

Buffy chuckled as she slipped her arm through his and checked her watch. “Five, four…”

Giles looked down at her, his brow furrowed in confusion as she continued her countdown.

“Three, two, one…”

“So, Giles…a boy?” Xander asked with a huge grin.

Giles sighed, realising what Buffy was counting down. When Willow and Anya joined in with asking questions, he also realised that this was going to be a long journey home.

“Your fault…” Buffy said playfully.

* * * 

Giles swirled the drink in his tumbler as Buffy closed the front door and locked it. He took a sip as she made her way to him and sat down next to him on the sofa.

She glanced at his hand and then his face, easily recognising the look of Giles in deep thought.

“Hey…”

He shook his head lightly and met her eyes. “Hm?”

“What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Thoughts…” He replied cryptically, looking towards the window and taking another sip of his drink.

“Wanna expand on that for me?”

“I realise that your strength, speed, and stamina are heavily increased…” 

“Ah, _Watcher_ thoughts.”

He rolled his eyes and looked back at her. “ _But_ …can you please endeavour to spend less time toying with your foes and more time disposing of them? While your powers are heavily increased at the moment, I worry that you’ll fall into a false sense of security and make some vital mistakes – if not now, then when these powers revert to normal once he’s born.”

Buffy smiled adoringly at him. “And Giles thoughts.”

“Buffy, don’t make light of this, please. This is a sincere concern.” He replied, eyes narrowing slightly.

She nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry. I’ll _endeavour_ to do better, okay?”

“Thank you.” He said, downing the rest of his drink and placing the tumbler on the coffee table. “Also…I apologise for inadvertently exposing our secret.”

She grinned and leaned into him, sighing softly as he slipped his arm around her. “I don’t know…I think it was kind of sweet how it came out.”

“I’m not naming him Alexander...or any variant of.” Giles said, smiling as Buffy laughed.

“Good. As much as I love Xander, I’d rather name him after you…”

Giles looked down at her quickly. “I’m sorry?”

“I want to name him after you, Giles.” She answered, meeting his eyes.

Giles hesitated a moment and then tilted his head. “Rupert isn’t a name you want to sidle a child with…especially in America. And you can’t name him Giles Giles….”

“I actually like the name Rupert a lot these days…” She sighed as he began to shake his head. “But, you’re right. And, as if I’d want to name him Giles Giles…”

“At least we agree on that.”

“You do have a middle name, though…” 

Giles sighed heavily. “Yes, but…Edmund is terribly English…”

“ _You’re_ terribly English.” She replied with a smile. “So, it kind of works.”

He lowered his head suddenly, capturing her mouth with his. She moaned softly as she tasted the scotch on his tongue. He kissed her slowly, deeply, for what felt like hours. Her body was on fire when he slowly pulled from her and gazed into her eyes.

“I love you.” He whispered emotionally, sliding his hand down to the now very obvious baby bump. 

“Can we go to bed now?” She asked, her fingers toying with the buttons on his shirt.

“You had a rather busy night tonight…” He said, his voice slightly gravelly as her fingertips grazed his skin as she pulled his buttons free.

Her eyes were bright as she grinned at him. “Yeah, but I have super stamina…”

He shifted uncomfortably and licked his lips. “That you do.”

“If you’re too tired though…”

His eyes darkened as she pulled two more buttons free. “Fairly certain I said no such thing.”

She stood suddenly and gestured towards the loft. “Okay, so…I’m going to bed now. And, if you’re not up there in…let’s say two minutes?...I’m starting without you.”

He glanced at her breasts and then grinned as he met her eyes. “See you in three, then.”

She laughed softly and made her way to the stairs. “Fucking Watchers…”

He watched her walk up the stairs and exhaled deeply. “Well, we _do_ watch…”

“I heard that!” She called from upstairs.

He laughed and walked over to the stairs, turning the lights off on his way. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, his smile growing as he heard the bed creak…followed by a soft moan. He glanced at his watch and started up the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

“That was only sixty seconds…” He said, pulling his shirt off and leaning against the dresser as he watched her.

She grinned at him and licked her lips. “Got you up here, didn’t it?”

“Always, love.” His eyes darted to her hand as his own hands worked on his belt. “Always.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_Three Months Later_

Giles dropped his glasses onto the table and rubbed his eyes. “I can’t focus on anything right now.”

Xander glanced at the clock and then his sleeping girlfriend, who had curled up on the end of Giles’ sofa. “Well, it _is_ two in the morning…”

“What?” Giles’ eyes quickly found the clock on the wall. “Bloody hell…”

Willow and Buffy walked out of the kitchen, each carrying a tray. Buffy smiled at Giles.

“We made tea…”

“It’s been a long time since we’ve pulled an all-nighter here.” Willow continued, sliding her tray onto the coffee table and glancing at Xander. “Save some for the rest of us, okay?”

Xander grinned, leaning forward and grabbing three Jaffa Cakes. “I promise nothing.”

A sudden crash made everyone look at Buffy. Broken mugs and hot tea pooled around her feet, her right hand was on her stomach…her left gripping the top of the nearest chair.

Giles jumped up quickly and ran to her. “What is it, Buffy?”

“Um…labor, I think.”

Xander’s eyes widened as he nudged Anya awake. Anya looked around in confusion. “What’s going on?”

Xander jumped up and ran down the hall, opening the linen closet and grabbing three towels. “Willow…get the water started!”

Willow stared after him. Anya sat up and rubbed her eyes. “What’s going on?”

Xander ran back into the room and stared at Willow before pointing towards the kitchen. “Water!!”

Giles rolled his eyes and calmly led Buffy to the sofa, gently lowering her down to the cushions. Anya looked at Buffy, then Giles, then Xander, then Willow, then back to Giles. “What the hell is going on?”

“Buffy’s possibly in labor.” Giles answered softly, glancing towards Xander as he pulled Willow into the kitchen, continuing to yell ‘water’ at her. “And Xander is apparently panicking.”

Buffy laughed…and then her laughter was cut short by an intense pain. “Um…wow, I…I think we may need to go…”

Giles furrowed his brow. “Are you sure?”

“No, I’ve never had a baby before.” She snapped and then closed her eyes. “I’m sorry…this just really fucking hurts.”

Anya placed her hand gently on Buffy’s stomach and smiled at Giles. “Are you okay to get her to the hospital?”

Giles nodded slowly, grimacing as Buffy squeezed his hand. “Buffy, love…you’re going to break my hand.”

Buffy let go of his hand and looked up at him. “I’m so sorry…”

He flexed his hand and smiled at her. “I’m fine, darling.”

Anya stood up and helped Giles help Buffy stand. “Do you have a bag packed or anything?”

Giles shook his head. “No…she’s not due for another three weeks.”

“Little Rupert is coming a few weeks early, it seems.”

“Edmund.” Buffy whispered, wrapping her hand around Giles’ forearm. “And…I really think Anya’s right.”

“Go, I’ll pack a quick bag and calm Xander down. We’ll come to the hospital in a little while, you’re not going to need anything just yet anyway…” She paused as Buffy inhaled sharply. “Except for a doctor.”

Giles whispered a soft ‘thank you’ to Anya and led Buffy to the door, pausing only to grab his keys from the table. 

A few seconds after Anya closed the door behind them, Xander rushed into the living room wearing a pair of latex kitchen gloves and carrying a stack of towels. 

“The water is finally on!” 

Anya and Willow both rolled their eyes.

* * * 

Buffy’s labor had progressed quickly, surprising everyone…considering it was her first pregnancy. Within two hours of their arrival, a screaming baby boy was placed on her chest. Miraculously, Giles made it through the birth with no broken bones courtesy of Buffy’s Slayer strength as she squeezed his hand throughout the contractions.

Giles gazed at them, hardly believing his eyes. He leaned over them, gently stroking the baby’s head with the tip of his index finger. 

“Buffy, he’s…beautiful.” He whispered, softly kissing her lips. “Well done, love.”

The nurse smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, we just need to get his measurements and then we’ll bring him right back.”

Buffy pressed a kiss to the baby’s head and watched as they took him just a few steps away. “Giles?”

“Yes?” He tore his gaze away from the newborn and looked down at her. “What is it, Buffy?”

“Who do you think he looks like?”

He smiled as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. “You.”

“I…I think I need to know, Giles.” She whispered, a tear spilling from the corner of her eye. “What if something happens and he needs a blood transfusion or something?”

Giles raised an eyebrow at her. “A blood transfusion? What – ”

“Please don’t ask me to be logical right now. I just feel this intense need to know…don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t say it was intense, but there is a curiosity.” He glanced back over at the baby as he quietened down. “I’m sure I wouldn’t love him any more if it turns out that I am his biological father though.”

“What do you think?” Buffy asked softly, turning her gaze towards the baby. “Should we find out?”

Giles was getting ready to respond when they brought the baby back over to them, quickly telling them the baby’s length and weight and mentioning his amazing lungs. Giles grinned as Buffy lovingly cradled him and traced his ear with her fingertip.

He took a deep breath and met the nurse’s eyes. “Is blood-typing a normal practice with newborns here?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s normal, but it’s done often enough. Is there a reason you’d want it done?”

“I’d just like to know.” Buffy responded softly, not taking her eyes off of the baby.

“Then we’ll get it done.” The nurse stated just as softly. “Have you decided on a name for him?”

“Edmund…” Buffy said, looking up at Giles. “Edmund…what?”

Giles smiled warmly as he brushed her damp hair back from her brow. “Andrew. The closest I can get to Anne with a name that I like.”

“Edmund Andrew, it is then…” Buffy smiled back before returning her gaze to their son. “Welcome to Sunnydale, Eddie…”

Giles wasn’t sure about the nickname, but this wasn’t the time to discuss it. He pulled a chair closer to the side of the bed and sat down, placing his right hand on the baby’s chest. 

“Yes…welcome to Sunnydale, son.” 

The nurse smiled brightly and continued with her paperwork.

* * * 

Willow, Anya, and Xander were in the room three hours later when the nurse came back in. Giles was sitting in the chair, cuddling Edmund and whispering something to him in a language decidedly not English. Buffy had told him that it was far too early to start teaching him Aramaic or Sumerian or whatever it was he was speaking, but Giles had merely grinned and continued.

The nurse paused for just a moment and then checked the results again. “Miss Summers, Mister Giles? I have the results of the blood typing that you requested.”

Everyone quietened down and looked at the nurse. Buffy reached over and took hold of Giles’ hand. After a quick glance to each other, they took a deep breath and then turned their attention to the nurse. Giles knew that there was a possibility that this wouldn’t actually give them their answer, but it was the easiest starting point. 

“Edmund is O positive…”

Giles smiled and gave the nurse a nod. “Thank you.”

Buffy stared at Giles, remembering what he had told her. His blood type was AB, hers was A. Their child could only be AB, A, or B…but, Eddie…

“Giles?” She whispered.

Giles turned his smile to Buffy and gently shrugged a shoulder before placing a loving kiss on Edmund’s forehead. 

Xander’s brow furrowed as Willow whispered in his ear. Anya didn’t need to be told…she had overheard Giles’ blood typing explanation to Buffy earlier.

She watched as Giles moved to the bed, carefully lying next to Buffy – both of them smiling adoringly at the newborn boy. 

There was something else that she didn’t need to be told. And that was that Giles was the father of Edmund, no matter that the blood test had proven otherwise. 

Biology wasn’t important in this instance, only love. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Three Years Later_

Giles rushed into the waiting room and grinned brightly. “Eddie, Noah…let’s go meet your sister!”

Edmund ran over to his father, who quickly picked him up and settled him atop his shoulders. Giles then took the 14 month old Noah from Willow’s arms. He gently placed a kiss on Willow’s cheek and smiled.

“Give us a few, yes?”

“Absolutely, we’ll be in in a little while. Congratulations, Giles!”

With that, Giles quickly made his way back to the room with the two boys. He carefully helped Edmund down, placing him on the ground. He grinned as Eddie quickly ran across the room and climbed up onto the bed. Eddie gently reached out and touched the tiny baby’s hand.

“Baby…”

“Ruby.” Buffy said, reaching out to brush her fingers through Eddie’s dark hair. “Her name is Ruby.”

Noah giggled happily in his father’s arms as Giles carefully sat down on the bed next to Buffy. She looked up at Giles and sighed lovingly. “She has your ears…just like Noah. Maybe she’ll have your eyes too.”

He looked at Edmund and smiled. “I rather hope she has your eyes…just like Eddie.”

At that moment, the nurse came in and grinned at the family all piled up on the bed. “So, we have a name ready for the paperwork?”

“Ruby Summer Giles.” Buffy responded, smiling as Willow came through the door…followed by Xander and Anya.

Anya grinned and nudged Xander. “I win! I told you they’d use Summer!”

“Do I even want to know what she wins?” Willow asked, amusement in her eyes.

Xander blushed and quickly made his way to the bedside. “Let’s have a look at this little girl…”

Noah wriggled out of Giles’ arms and crawled across the bed. Edmund grinned, seeing an open opportunity and quickly made his way to Giles, climbing into his arms and resting his head against his shoulder.

Giles lovingly rubbed his back and kissed his head, softly whispering to him in Sumerian. Edmund giggled, whispered back and kissed his father’s cheek.

Buffy met Giles’ eyes and smiled broadly.

“Love you.”

Giles leaned over and kissed her tenderly. “Love you too.”

Then he leaned down and kissed his daughter’s head, softly whispering to her…this time in Aramaic.

The nurse backed out of the room quietly, casting another glance back at the family that she had come to know quite well since the birth of their first son. She wasn’t sure if they would have another child, their family seemed quite complete.

But, then…you never know…

~ End


End file.
